Caught Red Handed
by Nytel
Summary: Title says it all. Kara and Lee get caught in a compromising position.


**A/N: This is a short Kara/Lee one shot. There's not much plot, but it was a ton of fun to write, so I hope it's fun to read as well. Enjoy and please review!**

Lee Adama was working diligently when he heard a resounding knock on his office door. He sighed, hoping that whatever this interruption was it wouldn't take long.

"Come in.," he ordered, just loud enough so that the person on the other side of the door could hear him. Immediately the door opened and Lee fought the urge to smile like an insane idiot when he saw who it was.

"Lieutenant Thrace." He said, acknowledging his visitor.

"Captain Adama." She replied as she closed the door most of the way and walked the short distance from hi office door to his desk. She then extended her hand, which held a stack of papers. "The reports on the new nuggets sir."

Lee's eyebrows shot up as he took the papers from Kara's hand. "Sir?" he questioned.

"What?" Kara asked indignantly. "You are my superior officer."

Lee laughed out loud. "I'm not disputing that. My point is that it is just a tad bit ironic that you begin to use the proper terms of respect only _after_ we started frakking."

Kara burst out laughing. It was that Starbuck laugh that made Lee just want to …let's say it made him want to do some things to Kara that were not entirely respectable.

"And here I could have sworn that you said it was more than just frakking." Kara said as she walked around his desk so that she was positioned directly in front of him after he had turned his chair. "And if my memory serves me correctly," Kara continued as her voice began to take on a slightly huskier quality. "You even said that this morning."

Lee merely nodded. He had come up with some witty reply, but for the life of him he couldn't think of it. Not with Kara leaning over him like she was. She had her hands resting on the arms of his chair, and he had unconsciously leaned back when she had crossed that invisible boundary into his personal space. A few strands of her hair and fallen loose and were hanging down so that they were almost touching Lee's face.

"What?" Kara asked. "You speechless Adama?" She had that cocky grin on her face now, the one that was uniquely Kara.

"Nope." Lee said, trying to remain collected. "Not speechless."

Kara's grin got even wider. "But damn close." It wasn't a question; it was a statement and a very accurate one at that.

"In your dreams Thrace."

Then, unexpectedly, Kara sat down on Lee's lap so that she was still face to face with him and her legs were on either side of his. She tipped her head to the side and leaned even closer to Lee, so that he could feel the firm pressure of her breasts on his chest and her lips were barely brushing his ear.

When she spoke, it was in a low sexy voice. "Wouldn't you like to know what you do in my dreams."

Lee's eyes closed as he leaned his head back against his chair and bit back a groan. It was taking all of his self-restraint to stop him from frakking Kara right then and there, and she knew it. When she spoke with that voice…_gods_ it affected him in ways that he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Lee eye's remained closed as he felt Kara begin to run her hands through his hair. She was seemingly content on just sitting there, on him, and he was content to let her. _Gods that feels good_, he thought as he concentrated on the amazing sensations that Kara was creating with such a simple action.

"Lee," Kara's voice interrupted his blissful peace.

"What?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"We have to tell him."

"Tell who?" Lee asked even though he knew who she was talking about.

Kara withdrew her hands from his hair, and Lee opened his eyes when she did. "You know who," she said. Her voice had lost that sexy quality when the conversation had turned serious, and now she even seemed slightly nervous.

Lee sighed as he closed his eyes again. "Fine, you can tell my Dad about us." Kara responded with a very undignified snort. "Well you can." Lee said. "Actually if you want to wait around, he should be stopping by here in about an hour to pick up some paperwork."

"And you'll be here," she stated.

"What?" Lee asked, wishing that Kara would stop talking and start playing with his hair again.

"You'll be here when he comes, so why don't _you_ tell him."

Lee grinned and shook his head. "Nope, you should tell him."

"Why me?" Kara whined jokingly as she started to run her hands through Lee's hair again.

Lee released a sigh of content before answering. "Why not? He thinks of you as a daughter."

"And you're his son." Kara stated. "I think that takes precedence and you should tell him."

"Nope." Lee muttered through his grin. "You should tell him."

"And what exactly would I say?" Kara asked pretending to be concerned.

* * *

William Adama exited the CIC and headed for the CAG's office. Lieutenant Gaeta had offered to take the deck an hour earlier than scheduled and Adama had willingly obliged. He had been pulling some pretty odd hours lately and would take the extra time to hopefully catch up on his sleep, but first he had to go pick up some paper work from Lee. He had originally told Lee that he would drop by at the time he was supposed to be off shift, but he knew that Lee would have the paperwork already done so he might as well go by now to pick it up.

As Bill turned down the hallway to where the CAG's office was he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Now that was odd, because Lee always liked to work in quiet and William had never ever seen the door be anything but closed before.

When Bill was only a few steps away from the office door, he heard voices coming from within the office. He paused. If Lee was meeting with one of his pilots he should probably come back later. He was about to turn around and leave when he recognized the second voice. It was Kara.

He heard her muffled words coming from inside the room. "And what exactly would I say?" Her tone was almost playful so she was probably just in there visiting Lee, not for some official matter. Bill knew she wouldn't mind if he just popped in for two seconds to grab the reports from Lee.

Bill had reached the door and was just about to push the door open all of the way when he caught sight of Lee and Kara through the small gap between the door and frame. The sight that affronted him was unexpected to say the least.

As far as Bill could tell Kara was sitting on Lee's lap and running her hands through her hair. Lee was leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed, hands on Kara's waist, and he had a look of utter contentment on his face. It was a look that Bill had never seen on Lee and it took him by surprise, though not as much as their compromising position did.

Bill had to strain to hear Lee's response. "I don't know."

Kara giggled. _Wait, Kara giggling?_ "Oh I know," She then said.

"You do, do you?" Lee asked grinning. Bill gulped knowing that he should make his presence known, but he was still so shocked by the situation that he was unable to act.

"Yeah." Kara said in a very girly voice. But then that quickly her voice took on a much lower tone. Bill could see her lean closer to Lee so that her mouth was directly beside his ear. "You want to know what I'd say?"

Lee grinned and Bill could see that he still hadn't opened his eyes. "What would you say?"

"Well," Kara began. "I'd say: Commander Adama…sir, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kara then paused for a second before continuing. Bill had been about to interrupt until he had heard that they were talking about him.

"You see there's this guy." Bill could barely hear Kara's voice. "He's pretty amazing actually." Bill noticed the grin on Lee's face get even bigger. "And well…we're involved." Kara let out another small giggle that seemed totally uncharacteristic for her.

Bill was starting to feel uncomfortable so he knocked very lightly on the door, but it appeared that neither Lee nor Kara heard him. Kara just kept talking, whispering actually. "And you see, I thought I should tell you because, this guy, he's my superior officer, the CAG and your son."

Bill knocked on the door again, this time a little louder, hoping that one of the two would notice him before this got any more awkward. Unfortunately for him he had no such luck. "And if that isn't enough, every time I see him I just want to jump him."

Bill paled at Kara's last statement. He knew that his son had well…you know, but hearing about it in detail was just too much. Instead of knocking again, Bill coughed softly hoping that they would finally notice his presence. Nope.

Bill heard Lee chuckle quietly. "Really?" he asked. Lee had gripped his hands tighter on Kara's waist and pulled her even closer, if that was possible.

"Yep," Kara said. "I just want to rip off those dress blues he wears and fr…"

"Ahem!" Bill coughed loudly as he pushed open the hatch completely.

Kara and Lee's reactions were almost instantaneous. Within a fraction of a second Lee had opened his eyes and stood up while catching Kara from falling flat on her ass. Now they were standing on opposite sides of the tiny office trying to look innocent, and not succeeding. Bill would have laughed, if he weren't so embarrassed by the situation he had found them in.

Upon closer inspection Bill noticed that both their faces were bright redder, redder than he had ever seen them before. In fact, it would be a nice color for a car if he had one.

Lee finally broke the silence. "Sir, did you need something?"

Bill was amazed that Lee's voice was steady even though he was quite obviously mortified. "Yes Captain, I needed those reports."

Lee rushed over to his desk and pulled them out from under another pile of papers. Once he had retrieved them he walked over to where his father was standing and handed them over, but he never met his father's gaze.

Lee gulped before finally looking at his father straight in the eye and asking, "How long were you standing there sir?" Lee's face darkened another shade as he said this.

"Long enough captain." Bill said, keeping his words short. Lee wasn't the only one who wanted out of this embarrassing situation.

"Dad, what Kara meant was…" Lee's voice trailed off, as he was obviously unsure of what to say.

Bill looked at Kara when she cleared her throat and said, "What I meant sir was that Lee and I…well, we're…"

"We're together." Kara and Lee said at the same time. Then they looked at each other in shock before they both turned their attention back to Bill.

"I gathered that," was Bill's response.

Lee and Kara both started talking at the same time, both trying to explain what had happened. Lee was saying something about how he really cared for Kara and she was explaining how this had happened _after_ the fraternization regs had been lifted.

"Enough!" Bill said loudly. "I'm not upset."

"Oh," came their reply.

"Now I'll just take these reports and be on my way."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Bill had turned to leave, but he paused as he reached the door. "Can I give you one piece of advice?"

"Yes sir."

Bill looked at both of them in turn before saying, "Remember to lock the door next time." Then Bill exited the CAG's office, making sure that the door was closed tightly before he made his way back to his quarters.

_I wonder where Saul is,_ Bill thought_.I need a drink._


End file.
